Conventional room temperature regulating system, for example, the air conditioner, uses refrigerant compressor as its main structure for cooling the temperature. Air-heater uses electric power or burns materials for its heat, so it wastes a lot of energy to condition the temperature for a room and produces a great deal of pollution and exhausted beat and materials. Recently, a kind of air conditioning, for example, an ice-preserving type, uses the peak-off electric power to freeze water into ice and then uses the peak power to melt the ice for the air conditioning through a temperature preserving tube. However, this kind of ice-preserving air-conditioner needs (1) a bulky freezer, (2) a well-insulated refrigerator, (3) a large space, (4) input energy; the present invention is unique because it uses the land layers, the land surface, the ponds, lakes, and rivers of the Great Nature as the natural main body for its temperature preserving.